Mistake
by sweet-angel09
Summary: Two years after the enemy is defeated, Sasuke returns to Konoha. But Sakura is dating Sai and ignores him completely. What will he do? SasukexSakuraxSai
1. Why?

Hello! This is my first story fic...

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO the series and manTwo years after the enemy was defeated, Sasuke returns to Konoha. Now, he has to face the consequences of his mistake.

* * *

CHAPTER 1- WHY?

Five years have passed. Five years since he left the village. Years had also passed since the enemy was defeated and now he is all alone, in a cold, dark forest, searching for atonement for all the things he had done.

Everyone was at peace, but he wasn't. Thoughts of regret still lurk on his mind.

'Why?' he thought himself. 'Why did I let this happen? It was all my fault… Now, it's too late.'

Escaping the village without permission is a crime. You would be a labeled a "missing nin", and since he committed a crime, Tsunade, the Hokage decided that he has to stay in a small house in the forest for a while. It was his punishment. But now, after two years, he is free, free to return to the village.

He was saved by his friends, they told him all about Orochimaru's evil plans. At first, he didn't believe, but after much persuasion, he realized his mistake. He fought along with his friends, and now, it was all over.

As he was sitting on a branch of a tree, he recognized someone coming.

"Sasuke! Let's go back to the village! We have to help for the preparations!" a voice called.

"Coming, Naruto!" Sasuke answered.

The two of them went back to the village. It was March 28, Sakura's birthday. All of her friends were preparing for her party.

Sakura and Sai were dating for 2 years now.

During the preparations…

Everyone was preparing in the restaurant for the party. The venue was a small, but fancy restaurant. They rented the whole place for the night.

"Shikamaru! Can you hand me those balloons?" Ino commanded while she was standing on a chair putting balloons on the wall.

"Go get them yourself!" Shikamaru answered while he was sitting on a chair, just relaxing. (lazy, as always…)

"Hmp!" Ino said as she went down, snobbing Shikamaru and got the balloons.

Then, suddenly, Naruto kicked the door open.

"We're here!" Naruto exclaimed in a very exciting manner.

"Good! Now we can finish this early." Ino remarked.

"All right!" Naruto said as he performed his hand seals and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (Shadow Cloning Technique)

All his Kage Bunshins (Shadow Clones) helped in making the necessary preparations.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was in her room fixing herself, making her look presentable. She tied her hair in a half ponytail and placed a little flower on the knot. She wore a pink kimono with Sakura flowers printed all over it and a red ribbon.

"Sakura, are you done? The party is about to begin." Sai called from outside the door.

"Be right there." Sakura answered as she took a last glance at herself in the mirror. 'I hope I'll see you there… Sasuke-kun."

She got up, opened the door and left.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! NOW! 


	2. Tears Behind The Smile

Hi there guys! Here's another chapter for you.

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO the series or the manga.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2- TEARS BEHIND THE SMILE**

It was 6 PM. The venue was perfect. It had balloons, ribbons and flowers decorated all over the place. There was also a pink banner in the center where the words "Happy 18th Birthday Sakura!" in white was written.

All of her family and friends were there.

She entered the room with her hands on Sai's, her escort. They were all dazzled because of her beauty. She sat on a table in the center of the hall. The party went on. There were performances, and other ceremonies held. Then, there was the eating part.

Everyone enjoyed the party. And while Sakura was eating with Sai, Naruto, with Sasuke, approached them.

"Hey Sakura! Happy Birthday!" Naruto said as he handed over his gift. "Thanks" Sakura answered.

"Sa-" Sasuke said, but he was interrupted by Sakura.

"I'll go get some more." Sakura said. "Excuse me."

She stood up and passed by Sasuke. But, Sasuke followed her to the buffet table.

As Sakura was getting food, Sasuke said, "Sakura, happy birthday." and handed her his gift.

Sakura stopped in getting the food, glanced in Sasuke's direction, stared at him and got the gift.

Sasuke looked down.

"Thanks." Sakura said. Sasuke was surprised and looked at her.

Sakura turned back and went back to her seat.

'_I'm sorry but I just can't talk to you now. I wouldn't take it. I can't cry on my own party.' _She thought to herself.

Sasuke went back to Naruto.

"What's with Sakura? She doesn't notice me." Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"I don't know." Naruto said as she shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, let us call on our birthday celebrant to give her closing remarks." The emcee announced.

Sakura stood up from her seat and went in the center, where the activities were held.

She got the microphone and started talking. "I would like to say thank you to the people who went to my party, those who spent their time for preparing this venue, and those who made the necessary arrangements. Thank you so much. And of course, to the people who have been very important to me. First of all are my friends, who were constantly there for me…"

Sakura glanced at her friends and gave them a smile.

"…to my senseis..." Sakura stared at all the teachers and also smiled at them and continued, "…my master, Tsunade..." she also gave her a smile.

"…to my team, team 7…" Naruto smiled and gave a thumbs up to Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Naruto-kun, thanks for always being there, Kakashi-sensei, who's always been like a father to us, and Sasuke-kun…" Sakura stared at Sasuke and tears started to form in her eyes. She looked away and continued. "To my boyfriend, Sai. I love you and thank you. To my family, especially my mom, who was always there for me. I love you so much and thanks a lot."

Sakura gave the microphone back to the emcee and everyone applauded.

"Why didn't give some kind of special message to you." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke just stared at Sakura.

Sakura noticed him and Sasuke glanced in another direction.

"Let's go." Sasuke told Naruto.

The party ended and everybody got back to their homes.

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror as she cleaned her face. There were tears falling. She started crying. '_I'm sorry.'_

In a house, not so far away from Sakura's, was Sasuke with depression in his face.

'_This can't be… it's all my fault.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

**Sneak Preview: Sasuke confronts Sakura but what will she do? What will she say to him? The truth? Find out!**

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	3. Regrets

Hi there! I'm really sorry for the very late update. I have been really busy these past weeks.

**Thanks for the REVIEWS! Love yah guys!**

Anyway, here's the chapter you've been waiting for (weeks)...

* * *

**CHAPTER 3- REGRETS**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining so nice that it seemed like it was smiling. Everyone was doing their normal jobs. Shikamaru was teaching, Naruto was eating ramen, and others were training and doing missions. As for Sakura, she was staying at her master's office.

Tsunade was seated in her office while she was doing some paperwork and talking to Sakura who was standing in front of her desk.

"So, how are thing going?" Tsunade asked Sakura as she was reading some papers.

Sakura placed her fingers on her soft cheeks and answered, "Well, I've been working on a new antidote…"

"Not that one." Tsunade answered. "I meant with you and Sai."

Sakura was surprised as she heard his name and answered, "We're fine" as she smiles and continues, "Actually, we're going to celebrate our second anniversary soon."

"Is that so?" Tsunade answered.

Suddenly, knocks came from behind the door. Both of them turned to the door.

"Come in." Tsunade shouted. The door opened and revealed a black haired ninja.

Sakura looked down.

"Sasuke. What brings you here?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I'm here to give the written report you asked." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"Very well." Tsunade complimented as she smiled at him.

Sasuke slowly approached the desk while Sakura was still staring at the floor.

He gave the reports to Tsunade while she scanned them.

He glanced back at Sasuke and said, "Great job! Thank you!"

Sasuke bowed his head and as he turned his back, he opened his lips and said, "Sakura-"

Sakura looked at him surprisingly.

All of a sudden, Sasuke asked, "Can we talk?"

"Sure…" Sakura answered in a faint voice.

She walked forward from her position and turned back on Tsunade to signal goodbye. Tsunade acknowledged it and Sakura went on.

As they were walking, they were both silent and away from each other. Sakura was always avoiding Sasuke's glances.

Then, they stopped. They can hear the sound of the water flowing. They were on the bridge. The bridge that was special to them. Sakura stared on the water, while Sasuke leaned on the handle.

The water was flowing rapid. It's sound was beautiful. There were also fishes jumping up and down the water. Sakura stared at them blankly. The view was very beautiful, yet very sad. The breeze was relaxing, yet it seems like as if it was crying.

Sasuke started to talk, "Sakura…"

The silence was broken.

"Do you remember this place?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Sakura answered sadly.

"This was where we used to meet, back then…" Sasuke continued.

Sakura's face was turning pale. She wanted to cry. But if she did, Sasuke would notice, so she decided to prevent them from falling.

"All these memories… I want them to return." Sasuke continued.

Sakura was surprised to hear those words. She felt the same way too.

"If only I could…" Sasuke added as he clenched his fists tight.

"But it was all my fault…" Sasuke added, "I was so eager to get more power that I abandoned you, and everyone here in Konoha. I ignored your advices and went on my own. Now… It's all gone… everything…"

Sakura was speechless with what he just said.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you cry back then. But why? Why do you ignore me?"

Sakura turned her back and answered, "It's because I'm with Sai now."

"So? Why?" Sasuke continued.

"Back then, I tried to talk to you, but you, you always ignored me, rejected me, but he, even though he always tells me that he has no emotions, he would always listen to me, acknowledge me. He is.." Sakura said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered softly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…" Sakura said as she ran home with tears.

Sakura returned to her room. She sat on her bed, crying.

"He is not you, never was, and never will… He will never replace you, Sasuke-kun."

She continued crying.

Sasuke was left on the bridge, looking at the water. _'It's all my fault.'_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading...**

**Sneak Preview:** Sai comes over to Sakura's house while she was crying. Will he find out about what just happened? Lets see...


	4. True Emotions

**CHAPTER 4- TRUE EMOTIONS**

It was 5 PM. It was a getting dark. Sakura stared blankly as she sat beside her bed, on the floor, hugging her legs, with tears still falling from her eyes.

She glanced on her desk and found a picture of the four of them. She hugged her legs tighter and continued to cry even more.

Just then, she heard a knock from the door. She stopped crying and wiped her tears dry. She stood up and asked, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Sai." The voice from outside answered.

She was surprised. She didn't expect him to come that day, and she didn't want him to see her crying.

"Wait a second!" Sakura shouted as she rushed to the bathroom, washed her face and carefully wiped it with a towel.

She took a quick look at the mirror and took a deep sigh. Then, she got out the bathroom and ran to the door.

She put a forced smile on her face and opened the door.

"Hi!" Sakura greeted.

"Hey!" Sai greeted as he smiled.

"What brings you here?" Sakura said as she made way for him to enter her room.

"Well, I just wanted to see you." Sai answered. Sakura walked to the door and closed it. Then, she placed her hands at the back and answered, "Uhmm… okay…"

She tried to look away for him not to notice anything, but Sai noticed her unusual behavior.

"Are you alright?" Sai asked as he placed his hand on her cheeks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sakura answered as she took Sai's hand off her face.

She started to look down.

"Something is wrong with you." Sai commented with a worried face.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm okay." Sakura answered.

Then, a teardrop fell from her eye.

"Do you call this okay?" Sai asked as he used his finger to wipe the tear.

Sakura walked away and sat on her bed.

"Is this about that traitor again!" Sai asked Sakura angrily as he turned around to face her.

"You don't know anything about Sasuke-kun! He is NOT a traitor." Sakura defended as she stood up in front of him.

"Then what is he?" Sai asked in a high tone. "A hero? A friend? A comrade? Do you even consider someone like him a friend?"

She slapped him on his cheek.

"Stop talking like you know him!" Sakura answered. "How dare you say something like that about him?"

"Stop it!" Sai said as he held Sakura's wrist tight.

"Haven't you told me that you don't feel anything? That you have no emotions?" Sakura defended.

"Yes, that is true. Why?" Sai answered.

"Then, what are you doing? Why are you angry?" Sakura asked while Sai let go of her hand.

He took a few steps forward.

There was silence.

"Because I don't want to lose you." Sai answered in a low tone.

Sakura was surprised. She looked down and suddenly broke in tears.

"Sai, I'm sorry." She said while she was crying.

Sai went to her and placed his arms around her.

"It's alright. Don't worry." He answered in her return.

"Take some rest, you must be tired." Sai answered as he patted her back.

It was 7 PM. Sai was seated beside Sakura's bed as she was asleep. He stood up and took a glance of her, then went out of the room. As he closed the door, he thought, _'I'll get you, Sasuke.'_


End file.
